The White tiger and the Black gunner
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: He was acting for fame through guile, she wanted to be the main character through power. Two similar goals for two very different people. Or...were they all that different? Oneshot fifty theme challenge.


**So, right now, I'm sure your wondering just what the hell this is and what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure myself. But, I will elaborate, this is a writing challenge. Basically, find 50 themes, moral, wordplay, whatever, and write something pertaining to them. Why this pairing you may ask? **

**Well, I won't lie to you, it was mostly because I was acting on an impulse, because I wanted to write something Disgaea/Asagi related, because I saw some...okayish pictures on Deviant-art, because I wanted to practice writing romance, and because why not? Not like anybody's getting hurt by this. So, without further ado, I give you...my latest creation.**

**Also, just so you know, I wrote this mostly half asleep. Hence, it's rather...inconsistent nature. **

* * *

**Daringly**

Their first meeting came when he boldly came onto the set, a lowly stuntman. Her part as the main character was to be taken away by a blonde haired fool claiming she was an imposter. Hell, even the director himself took the part away from her. Despite being the one to hire her. Truly, ever since then, Asagi could never forgive the so called Dark Hero.

**Tattooed**

There was one time, purely by chance, Asagi caught a glimpse of Axel's exposed back. She spent the next few minutes rolling around on the floor, laughing at the picture of Axel's and some kid's deformed face. Axel, for his part, assumed that his black haired hater had finally lost it from getting a glimpse of his sexy backside.

**Slipsole**

Asagi was never the tallest person around, but nothing really quite pissed her off as much, (save Zetta) was Axel calling her "Shorty!" When she took off her shoes to measure to height.

**Glossatorial**

Asagi was surprised. She never thought the idiot would have enough makeup to fund an entire department store, but then again, it would make sense. He explained it as, "Always gotta look good for the fans!"

**Expugnable**

Asagi was beginning to wonder, as far as she could tell, she had more appearances than damn near any Disgaea character. Save the shrimp Larhal, and the blonde idiot. Yet, if that was the case, was her time running out? She heard rumors from other game franchises that secret characters would gradually get phased out.

**Contiguously**

"You know, I've noticed that you two spend a lot of time together. Do you have something going on?" Those were the words of one Tryant Valvatorez, said after he witnessed Asagi trying to pummel Axel for the hundredth time for ruining her movie star career/idol/next main character spot. Needless to say, the Prinny instructor in training sputtered out a few choice words to the Arcadian Vampire. All of which were strongly worded and to the point.

Valvatorez didn't know so many swear words existed.

**Unfoldable**

"Do you ever think about somebody other than yourself!?" Asagi snapped, upset that Axel had asked if she wanted his autograph again and trying to ignore the hypocrisy of that statement.

To her surprise, he actually looked hurt, "Of course, my fans are my lifeblood! Well, that and my family."

That made her wonder if somehow there was something beneath that narcissistic smile, but the paper shoved in her chest with Axel's signature on it made the notion disappear into ash.

**Insurrectionary**

When Axel became President of the Corrupterment, Asagi, even in Fear the Great in her lucid state of mind, briefly wondered whether or not to do something about it. But seeing him get kicked around not long after made the thought moot.

**Indomitableness**

Unyielding, relentless, unstoppable, driven, stubborn, determined. All similar traits with similar meanings. Asagi liked to think she embodied these traits. After all, she went through six years and six months of pure and utter _hell_. Zetta would toss her into whatever crappy world he could find and force her to come back to him. Though, as she watched Axel from her T.V screen getting the crap beaten outta him, she wondered, "Why does that idiot keep coming back for for?" Unaware of the irony of that statement, she went back to eating her instant ramen.

**Amati**

Axel was surprised, (though that was nothing new) when Asagi had retorted to his "Should get a boyfriend" comment, "Oh, I have two." was her answer. He was even more surprised when she pulled out her two pistols, and with a way too cheery face, opened fire.

**Inundation**

Asagi was too busy laughing at the idiot when the fool got frozen with an ice spell, only to be struck with a fire spell. Leaving him in a state of wetness that leaves nothing to be desired. It was only when her gut started hurting again when the same happened to her, leaving Axel the one clutching his gut.

**Scratcher**

"Oh, oh wow. Okay, you're pretty good at this." Asagi admitted, turning around to face the sweat dropping Axel, the loser of the bet.

"The Dark hero has many talents! But why do I have to do this?"

"Shut up and get back to scratching my back."

**Implied**

"Errr…."

"Yeah…."

"What is it you two?"

Asagi and Axel shared a rare moment of understanding,"Why are you following us?" They asked at the same time.

"Because, if you two are dating, then all kinds of exciting situations will happen." Main Hero B responded, causing Axel to snort and Asagi to jump kick him in the head.

**Christological**

"So, what's with the blue cross on your back? Are you some kind of religious nut?" Axel asked, the tedious boredom for waiting for the food line to speed up getting to him.

Asagi glanced back at him, "I don't know. Been there since day one."

**Prereceiving**

Axel's blood was boiling with righteous fury, "Alright, time for my rock-star career to shine. Bring on the fans and the fame!

Axel the Superstar is here to blow your mind!"

Asagi, for her part, just rolled her eyes, "Idiot, get off that cardboard box. There's no one here, or are you just living in your own little world?"

**Apoplexy**

Asagi groaned, her most recent attempt to become the main character went badly as usual. It was only when she spat out her own blood did she realize just how bad her wounds were. It was even worse when she fell right into Axel, who happened to be nearby as she staggered away. Losing her sense of balance, she dropped into his arms, who dropped her right away.

But...was kind enough to get Main Hero B to use a healing spell. So it lessened the impact, just a little.

**Unransomed**

Asagi glared, her face beet red, "Hell no. I'm not paying anything. Give that back!" Axel, for his part, look dumbfounded.

"Why would you want _this _back?" He asked, holding up the Prinny costume long enough for Asagi to snatch it out his hands.

"...It's cute."

**Correlating**

Asagi let out a breath, her throat raw. Axel, off to the side, actually gave her a thumbs up, "Wow, you're actually a pretty good singer! Ever thought about being an idol for yours truly?"

**Violinist**

Asagi blinked, this was...surprising, to say the least. Who knew that Axel, the idiotic wannabe, could play the violin? "Wow. You're...not bad. Why do you act so much when you can play so well?"

**Repelling**

Asagi smiled, her new shield worked perfectly! Why, she didn't know how long she survived without it! Why, everyone should have one!

"Put Axel down you hussy!"

"Argagak."

Asagi grinned, pulling up Axel to block another shot from a rabid fangirl.

**Dampishness**

Asagi blinked, wiping her arm against her eyes, only to discover the sleeve to be wet, "Huh...? Why am I...crying?" She asked to herself, her head losing it's support and causing the tears to fall onto the ground. Was the years of hardship finally taking it's toll? Was she breaking down now? Would she go insane again and cause another catastrophe?

Movement in the corner of her vision caught her eye. Much to her surprise, Axel had extended a handkerchief to her while refusing to look at her.

"Wha...?"

"Just take it." Axel responded curtly.

Asagi blinked, but took it anyway.

**Bathe**

When Axel wandered through the forest, looking for something to film for his traveling show, (and by that, he meant steal the spotlight from) he did not expect to come across a showering Asagi under a waterfall. The staredown that lasted between them a while, before Axel shrugged it all off with a "meh" and walked away, his film crew following, leaving only a bewildered Asagi behind.

**Unstriped**

Asgai frowned at the White tiger, causing Axel to blink, "What?"

"I don't understand. You get beaten up on a regular basis, how on earth do you not have a mark on you?!" She demanded, giving him the pointer finger.

Axel grinned, "Trade secret baby!"

**Alder**

Axel was having a weird day, even by his standards. First, a beetle of all things landed on his head and bit him. BIT, HIM. Next, some weird Asagi toy appeared, and it was driving some mech thing which ran him over, then, some ultra muscular guy with the same jacket as Asagi showed up and pile-drived him. When he was recovering, an even stranger 8-bit Asagi rolled up and walked all over him, but then, a...rather hot Asagi showed up, floating on a gargoyle head and lifting him off the ground. She stared deeply into his eyes, and for a moment, his body went limp, and oddly, he felt like doing whatever she said, and even though she was baring her fangs, he was alright with that.

It was when he fell from her grasp when a gunshot scared the hot Asagi away. And a normal, but kinda haughty Asagi stood in front of him while he lay on the ground. "Hmph." She grunted, grabbing his collar and holding him up to her face, "How could a lowly fool like you ever-" _This _time, the girl was flung aside as a flail hit her in the head, sending her flying.

Asagi Asagiri stood, weapon in hand and not even paying attention to Axel, "Freaking Kurosugi, mind your own business!"

"Uhh….What?" Axel elegantly said in response to this situation.

**Heading**

"I think I'll title it, "Axel Wars: The vengeance of Axel!"

"Axel, Darling, I think that name is taken."

"WHAT?! By who?!"

"I dunno, some broad by the name of Asgigi...Asgai...something like that."

**Wince**

Asagi cringed, that was harsh, even for her.

Axel looked like he was on the verge of tears, "What do you mean no one will buy my new game?! You don't think Axel Strife is a good character for "Ending Dream fourteen!" He has a big sword! A Troubled past! Spiky hair! You meanie!"

"Meanie? What are you, twelve?"

**Unmiraculous**

Axel made a noise behind the layer of bandage tape he had around his mouth.

"No, I told you, trying to get into Celestial with a film crew and proclaiming to be "the dark hero who radiates pure evil" is just gonna get the crap beaten out of you." Asagi explained, wrapping another roll around his arm.

"HMHMPH!"

Asagi shook her head in a bemused smile, "Ha! Yeah right. You surviving isn't a miracle. Just the opposite in fact. "

**Exosphere**

Asagi tapped her feet, her bags resting on her side, waiting for the fuel pump to work.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?!" Said an all too familiar and annoying voice from behind her, "A super cool space ship left for little ole me?! Why, you shouldn't have!"

Asagi turned back to the fool, "Don't get your hopes up, this thing only gets twenty five miles to the gallon." She said, kicking the space battleship Yoshitsuna.

**Supersympathy**

Asagi slumped against the wall, her body ragged and tired from Valvatorez's training. Next to her, Axel slept, his body telling all the signs for deep sleep. In his hands was a picture of an older woman, and three younger kids with one girl between them.

"Axial….Axril…" He muttered in sleep, "Don't worry...I'll get the money…."

Asagi blinked, stunned that there was, in fact, something underneath that shallow face. Slowly, oh so slowly, a smile crept to her face, and she felt herself go off to sleep. But not before she felt her head rest against something, and for some reason, it felt like a shoulder.

**Petrifiable**

Asagi was silent, utterly silent. Not moving at all. This couldn't be happening, not at all. No way, nuh uh. Nope. Nono, nada, not possible. Impossible, unthinkable. This was, this was-!

"What? I just said your hair looks nice." Axel said, waving his hand in front of her face.

**Alienage**

Sometimes it felt weird, if Asagi was being honest, being the only recurring human character in the series. Sure, there was Almaz, Fuka, that Captain Gordon fellow, hell, even the Prinnes could be counted as human in a way. A very loose way, but a way none the less. But her? Asagi wasn't quite sure she could counted as "human" anymore. For one, she was pretty sure that no human could do what she's done, but she couldn't be called a "demon" either. Mostly because of the fact she didn't have pointed ears, or red eyes or fangs.

Then again...she heard of a deformity among demons to be born with rounded ears, so...maybe…

"Nah, all are one and the same to the Great President Axel!"

She smacked him over the head, but it made her feel a little better.

**Caninity**

"Soooo...what would you do if you became the main character?" Axel asked suddenly, sipping on a soda.

"Isn't it obvious?! I would….I would…" Asagi furrowed her brow and placed a hand to her chin, cleary thinking hard about this.

"Like a dog chasing cars." Axel quipped, earning a glare from the gunner.

**Latreutical**

"You know, you'd make a pretty good assistant. What, with your organizing skills and variety of experience, you could be the perfect aide to the Dark He-"

He was cut off as a bat smacked him in the head, "Jack-ASS!" Asagi yelled, kicking him with a well executed spin move.

**Inhered**

Asagi had to admit, in the back of her mind, they were equals in a way. They both lost something and strove to get it back. Granted, they had _very different _ways to about it, but each had an indescribable need to regain their lost property. Whether it was stubbornness or determination, they were both incapable of giving up. Some people were made that way, others simply born so. They were the latter.

**Fleam**

Loading a clip into the gun with practiced ease, Asagi took aim at the target. With a resounding bang, the bullet flew true. The target on the other hand, yelped and managed to duck his head just in time.

"Come on Axel, I can't tell where the bullet lands if you keep moving!" Asagi yelled, grabbing a gatling gun from the table.

"Guwaaah! Dark Hero powers activate!"

**Mollifier**

They had a weird way of sorting out problems. Namely, Asagi would shoot Axel, Axel would dodge, take it, fake playing dead, run away, or all of the above. It was a weird system, but it was their's.

**Wandlike**

"So...Why does it shoot lightning away?" Asagi asked, sipping her soda as Axel lowered his guitar.

"With my super awesome powers of course!" Axel boasted.

"So, basically, you have no idea do you?"

"Uuuhh...No."

**Painkiller**

_So there I stood, alone, my enemy dead behind me, some kind of twisted joke made by the universe decided that he alone had the keys to unlock the doors of destiny. If only I had realized that one little fact sooner, I-_

"Are you monologuing? Can I join?!"

"Damnit Axel, let me monologue in peace! And stay dead already!"

**Redissolving**

Asagi had an odd emotional complex when it came to things, sometimes she would feel boiling anger at the laughing stock that was her life, other times, she felt like breaking down and crying because of it.

But at least, her feelings towards the blonde idiot would never change. They would stay consisting of anger and hatred.

…..Right?

**Smattering**

"Hehe, little did you know, I can speak any language!" Axel boasted, his face plastered with a teeth showing grin.

Asagi stared blankly at him, and said: "Te amo."

Axel blinked, "Huh, whatdja say?"

**Unrigid**

"See? That's your problem Asagi! You gotta learn to become the main character, you gotta be a little flexible, go with the flow, not blown down everything that gets in your way."

"Really? So let's say that there was a blonde idiot with a annoying face telling me what to do, how should I respond?"

"Easy! Grovel at his feet, worship the ground he walks on and always make sure he has a smoothie!"

"My bazooka says differently."

**Jangly**

No matter what happens, Asagi could now always tell when Axel entered the room. That annoying electric music always followed him whenever he went.

Little did she know, that the same could be said for her. Axel could always tell that Asagi was nearby when Japanese J-pop came in from nowhere.

**Cornua**

It was only when an empty bottle of shampoo fall out his pants pocket did Asagi realize how much hair gel he used to get his blond hair into that strange, pointed shape.

**Nonusing**

"A flatty like you? Get real! There's no way someone so unsexy ever get their own game!" Asagi glared, then left quickly without saying anything.

"I think you might have overdid it Axel darling…." The director said, his hat dropping.

"Ha, as if! That girl needs to learn-"

"HOW'S THIS FOR SEXY?!" Slamming the door open, in strode Asagi, wearing a blue chinese severing girl dress with a maid apron tied around her waist and buns in her hair. The outfit seemed to be missing pants, but, as a result, showed of her rather...smooth legs. One of which had a ribbon tied around it.

"Well?!" Asagi demanded, striking a pose.

"...Meh, 5/10." Axel said, causing Asagi to face fault.

**Horsemanship**

Axel would never admit it, but, in a way, he was jealous of Asagi's ability to ride any vehicle. That, apparently included wildlife, so, as it turns out, he spent most of his first dragon ride holding onto a small girl's waist.

But, all in all, it wasn't so bad.

**Freemartin**

"You know, I met a succubus like you once. She looked like a cow."

"Their succubi, of course she did."

"No, like a cow. Black and white with horns."

"Are you insulting me or…?"

**Metabolize**

"I told you. You shouldn't have eaten that gum you found off the street." Asagi said, giving Axel a spoonful of soup.

"UUUUGGGGGGGH. I'm dying." Axel groaned.

"Quit being such a wuss."

"C-cough. I see a light….Tell my fans...I love them."

"You're not dying. You didn't even cough, you just said it outloud."

"I will be reborn as a shining star…."

"No, you'll be reborn as a Prinny. And let me tell you something, as a Prinny instructor in Training, you ain't gonna make it buster."

**Passionately**

Despite what everyone thought, Axel would throw himself headlong into any task, be it presidency, wardening, or even hosting a travel show, Axel would do any task with gusto so long as it would gain him fame and fortune.

So, when Asagi rolled up to him and gave him a small smile, he suddenly felt like doing anything to see it again. Though, it would take Baal himself to make Axel admit it.

On second thought, if it got him money, he would probably sell it, for an extraordinary fee, of course.

**Chivied**

It was weird. At first, they both just insulted each other, now they were doing whatever it took to discredit the other, pranks, slander, and general bullying. Each meeting more heated than the last, though, it seemed like nowdays it was more or less an excuse to see each other.

**Roadbed**

The road was a lonely place, but, there was a certain solace to it as well. At least, that's what Asagi thought as she traveled down a lonely road with no end in sight, with the blue sky overhead with white clouds hanging on by. Despite what other people thought, the Netherworld wasn't that different from the human world. If one looked at it in a certain way. Hot places, cold places, dangerous places, safeish places. All one and the same.

So, long stretches of nothingness meant plenty of time to think. About things, about life, what to do next, what game to try to take over. You know, normal things that wandering main characters did.

"Chance of a lifetime, my lucky break." She sung to herself, "Help me escape from this spiral of pain."

"This doesn't happen to heroines these days, Transformation from crying, these tears bring destruction. A technique created just for this moment. Beware the greatest failure-?"

Asagi reflexively shielded her face as rickety van sped on by with all to familiar music blaring out the speakers and sending dust and gravel everywhere.

"Stupid jackass." Asagi muttered, kicking a rock and continuing to walk. To her surprise, the van stopped, and pulled itself into reverse. As the sound it blared getting closer with each passing second, with that stupid head of blond hair sticking out the window.

"Well, look what we have here." The moron said in greeting, resting on the rolled down window as the two came in speaking range, "A lost little girl to be rescued by the Dark Hero?"

Asagi, walking up to the window, rolled her eyes, "No, cause I don't see any heroes in there."

Axel gripped his heart like he had been struck,"Noo, what this? My one weakness! The vile power of a mean little girl!"

"Oh, shut it. What do you want anyway?" Asagi asked, half closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, I was just on my way to my next gig and I saw this little girl on the side of the road who might need Axel the Dark Hero's help." Axel offered by way of explanation.

"Yeah right. Being stuck with you would be like being stuck in a room full of Zombies. Thanks but no thanks, I ain't riding with Axel the Dark Hero." Asagi answered, starting to walk away and missing Axel's disappointed look. It was soon after that the van sped up to catch her. Asagi heard some rumbling in the back, with the side door opening with Axel sticking his hand out.

"Alright, if not the Dark Hero, how about Axel the Person?" He asked, giving her an honest to god smile

Asagi sighed, but, smiled. It was a small one indeed.

"I'd like that." She took his hand, and when they pulled close, kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Please, review!**

**Truly Wandering, Outlaw**


End file.
